Tomorrow
by PocketHulk
Summary: Tomorrow would come soon enough. One-Shot


**Author's Note:** Wow it's been a loooonnnnggg time since I've written fanfic in any shape or form (it's pretty darn close to a decade...), but I was listening to _Tomorrow_ by Chris Young and decided to sit down and write something. So here ya go. I re-read it once, so please excuse any errors! Doesn't really follow the story line...I took some creative liberties.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except some really cute Avenger MiniMuggs!

* * *

The sun was setting as he paused in front of her door. Indecision written across his face, he raised his hand to knock; though his hand didn't quite meet the door. He dropped his hand from the door and took one step to the side and leaned against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut as memories bombarded him.

_He was in the market the first time he saw her. She was laughing at the antics of a toddler, her delight encouraging those around her to smile. The market was a bustling and noisy place, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Though she appeared to be younger than himself, there was a maturity about her, a sadness that lingered behind her laughter. A passerby might not notice, but he was well acquainted with sorrow. He turned away at his father's beckoning, but couldn't help a second glance back at the brown-haired girl._

He remembered when he first learned about her mother; though he would deny it, times spent with her were one of the few bright spots in his otherwise dismal existence. She was a frail and weak woman, but as soon as she started talking about her daughter, well it seemed like she was a whole new woman. He couldn't help fall in love with the dream this ailing woman described. Imagine his delight when he was finally brought face to face with her, and discovered that she was the beauty he had seen in the market place so many years before.

Their relationship was started off to a very rocky start…but considering he used her for his own personal gain, he was surprised that she even talked to him. It would be impossible to properly express his joy when she showed up and uttered three words; three words that would forever change his outlook on life.

_He sat on the shore staring off into the distance. Thunder rumbled overhead, but he paid it no heed. It had been a week since he ruined his future. Rather than following the urging of his heart, and by his heart, he meant _her_, he followed the orders of his employers. He had the choice to turn away from his past, a chance to start anew; sure it would probably be a little rocky considering his relationship with his father, or lack thereof…but he had turned her away. Used her as a tool of revenge against his father. It had been on this very spot that she looked at him with sadness in her eyes and chose his father, her mother, and her "people" over him, but again, who could blame her?_

_Rain danced across the lake surface, creating a song only nature could provide; but still he sat, heedless of the falling rain. Soon he was soaked through, but still he sat, thinking through their last conversation and changing his words, creating a different outcome. Maybe if he'd given up his plans of revenge…maybe she'd be with him._

_A twig snapped behind him, and for a moment he hoped and prayed it was the signal that death would soon be upon him. But instead of feeling a jaw full of teeth rip through his flesh, he felt a small hand land on his shoulder. "I forgive you." She whispered._

For months they carried on a secret, whirlwind relationship. Each time she appeared his heart leapt with joy…each time she left, she took a part of his heart with her. They spent hours wandering through the jungle, sharing their delight of spending time together with the simplicity of the nature surrounding them. Sure, they had to keep an ear out for the occasional carno…but those meetings were few and far between.

But as time progressed, he could see the toll their trysts were beginning to have on her; she still smiled with love and joy, but tiredness had taken up residence behind her eyes. He _knew_ keeping their relationship from his father…her mother…her friends…it was running her ragged. But he was just selfish enough to keep her by his side…he told himself every night that he would force her to leave him. The voice inside his head kept telling him that their goals in life made them completely incompatible. Every time he held her in his arms, he knew that he was unintentionally hurting her…forcing her to live a façade. When together, they had a passion that consumed him…but they were like fire and gasoline. She was entirely too good for him…when he only caused her pain. Okay, so he was just cocky enough to say that he also caused her immense pleasure…but he knew that it had to end. In order for her to be with him, she was slowly losing a portion of herself.

_She appeared out of the foliage as the sun was setting. Her eyes were conspicuously puffy, but when he asked her about it she blamed it on allergies. But he knew there was more to it than that…but for now he was content to simply have her there with him. Eventually it came out that she had overheard his father talking about plans to hunt him and bring him back to the compound. His father had asked her if she wanted to join the party…after all, he had kidnapped her and forced her to do his bidding. What other choice did she have but to agree? In that moment he realized just what a predicament he had placed her in…choosing between him and the jungle or the people she loved and the compound. His choices in life would eventually cause a giant chasm between them._

He glanced around…guard lights shone and a soldier or two walked by, but none noticed him. He had slipped past the gates easy enough, little did his father know that by this time tomorrow he would have the biggest thorn in his side locked up and in custody. But for now, he just wanted to hold her in his arms…forget about everything that said they were a doomed couple…forget about the tears that would soon come. Maybe in the future things for change…maybe he'd deserve her love. But tomorrow, along with his surrender, would come soon enough…but for now he just turned and knocked.


End file.
